One Trickster Meets Another
by dagset8
Summary: What if Owen, or Puck as is secretly known as, meets another form of a trickster. one not of the fey. one shot.


_Hey guys, I know that I should be updating my other stories but let me ask you this. Have you ever obsessed with a character so bad that you practically turn the internet upside down looking for fanfics of them? Well that's what I'm going through right now. The character I'm obsessing over is Owen Burnett/puck from gargoyles. Ever since I read __**Nightangle1282's "**__Lauren" I couldn't help but rewatch the Gargoyles series and fall in love with Owen/puck again. So this one shot is to help me clear my head of him…hopefully. This takes place 2 years before Xanatos buys castle wyvern, and I'm going to say that was when he bought Xanado, his own private island with a cabin mansion._

_p.s. I do not own gargoyles; otherwise Owen/puck would be mine, Mine, MINE!_

David Xanatos had just bought an island off the coast of Manhattan and was enjoying an evening stroll while Owen was telling him of tomorrow's schedule.

"The construction of the mansion is going faster than we plan; it's already half way done and is estimated to be complete in one week, sir"

"That's good to hear Owen, now what about the Gen-u-tech take over?" before Owen could answer his question they heard a rustle in the bushes accompanied by some whimpers of pain.

"What was that?" asked David taking a step towards the bush that the sound had come from. But before he could take another step Owen had put his arm up to stop him, loosening his tie with his other hand.

"Allow me Mr. Xanatos," he stated with the same unemotional stone hard face. Owen stepped up to the brush and parted the branches. If David didn't know any better he would of thought that Owens eyes had widen after he had looked behind the bush.

"Sir, you may want to see this," he simply stated. David stepped up next to Owen and saw what had made the noise. It was a blond colored fox that had its right forepaw caught in a bear trap.

"It seems that someone was hunting here before I bought it," David speculated while putting a hand to his chin in thought.

"What shall we do sir?" Owen questioned.

"I want a crew here tomorrow morning to check the area for anymore traps and get rid of them. Right now let's get this fox out of this trap and fix it up,"

"Her,"

"What?"

"The fox is female sir," Owen stated once again.

"Right, well let's get this little lady back to the trailers," so after a while of trying to get the fox out of the trap without getting bit they finally got back to the trailers they were staying in till the construction of the mansion was complete. There Owen and David cleaned and wrapped the fox's injured leg, and was now sleeping on a pillow by one of the couches.

"Owen have you ever seen a fox in that coloring before?"

"No sir, I guess that it is a mutation that would add to its value if caught by a hunter,"

"Hm, well nothing else we can do. I'm going to bed, night Owen," yawning at the last two words, David went to his room and to have a good night sleep.

"Good night sir," Owen said. He stared at the unusual fox for one moment before leaving to perform his other duties.

**Ffw: morning**

When David was coming out of the grogginess of sleep he felt a weight on his chest. When he opened his eyes he saw big round silver eyes staring right at him. After getting over the shock he realized that the eyes belonged to the fox he brought back yesterday. After another minute of staring at each other the fox opened its mouth and David closed his eyes expecting to get bit, but instead was licked. The fox continued to lick Xanatos till he put his hands out in front of him.

"Ok ok, I get it, you're welcome," he said in an amused tone. At that moment Owen knocked on his door.

"Sir, it seems our guest escaped last night,"

"No she hasn't, she's in here," David explained. Then got up to get ready for the day. When he couldn't find his other shoe the fox come up to him, the shoe in her mouth.

"Well thank you," he sincerely said while gently putting a hand on top of her head. Once he was ready he stepped out of his room and went to grab a cup of coffee with the fox limping on his heels.

"Sir the architect would like to discuss a few things with you about the mansion," after taking a sip of his coffee David nodded his head.

"Alright Owen, keep an eye on our guess while I'm gone would ya,"

"Of course sir," and with that David left the majo-domo and fox in the trailer together. Then Owen looked down at the fox, and the fox looked back up at him.

"I know that you're not really a fox, show yourself," he slightly demanded. The fox seemed to smirk and then it was surrounded by a glow, and its form shifted to that of a woman. But she still had the ears and the tail. When the glow faded Owen immediately turned around for she was completely naked.

"Why won't you look at me?" said a melodies voice, and from the tone of voice Owen could tell that the woman was smirking.

"You're not decent, you don't have any cloths on," was his explanation.

"Hm, yes I guess I don't, have any. I was wondering why it was so breezy in here," at that Owen went to his Owen room and got one of his shirts out of his dresser draw and tossed it to the fox girl . After a minute of cloths rustling, the room went back to silence.

"Alright you can turn around now, I'm decent," Owen turned around to get a better look at the fox girl. She had long wavy blond hair that reached her waist, with matching fox ears on top of her head, and fox tail peeking out from under the shirt. She was a tiny little thing with a slim build and only reaching the height of around 4'9''. The shirt that he had lended her was obviously too big for her. It ended at the knees and the sleeves covered her hands.

"Well you made me reveal myself. Why not show me what you really are behind that human mask?" Owen was only slightly startled at that by that sentence. Then figured it only made sense that she would find out.

"Very well ma'am," he said while putting his glasses in his breast pocket," and soon the image of Owen Burnett melted to reveal puck. Instead of short blond hair, he had shoulder length white hair. And instead of being 6 feet tall, he was now only 5'4''. His cloths had changed from a suit to that of a medieval jester, and his ears became long and pointed.

"Well, now that we have shown each other our true selves, let me ask you this one question," she inquired.

"Ask away foxy girl!" puck said extravagantly.

"What exactly are you?" she asked with genuine curiosity. Puck did a face plant after that. Then he floated back up with his legs crossed.

"You mean that even though you saw through my disguised you don't know what I am?" he rebuked.

"Nope," she said with a brilliantly bright fanged grin.

"Well you're a fox spirit right?" she nodded her head. "Then how do you not know what a fey is, didn't your mother teach you anything?" at that the fox girls eyes saddened a little bit and she looked down at her feet.

"Both my mother and father were killed before that could teach me anything, whets a fey anyway?" was the sad reply. With a big sigh puck decided to give the whole story about the third race and what he is.

"But if there are humans, like , gargoyles, and Oberon's children, like you, than what does my kind fit in as?"

"Your kind, the animal spirits, or demons as some people call you, are somewhere in-between the gargoyles and the third race. Actually I'm surprised that you asked that,"

"Why, what were you expecting?"

"Usually when someone finds out that I'm The Puck their all like 'like the Puck from Shakespeare midsummer's night dream?' and what not,"

"Ok I have no idea what either of those are," and once again the Pucks elfin face was contorted to that of exasperation.

"What were you living under a rock for your entire life?" he said

"Sort of. This is my first time in the human world," fox girl explained.

"Are you serious foxy?"

"Yes! And I have a name you know, and it's not foxy, it's Sinopa,"

"Well Sinopa answer me this, how did you get caught in that bear trap?" Sinopa cheeks turned into a slightly pinkish color as she started to fiddle with the bandages on her arm.

"I was, uh, chasing a butterfly and wasn't paying attention," there was a long pause after her explanation. Then Puck covered his mouth to try to hide his smile before he bursted into laughter.

"It's not funny OK!" Sinopa cheeks turning to a shade similar to that of a cherry. After a few more minutes of laughter a yelling, Puck finally calmed down.

"Oh, foxy you and I are going to get along just fine," Puck sighed as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"What do you mean as soon as my arm heals you guys are just going to let me go right?"

"Are you kidding? Not after the way Davey boy looked at you. There is no way he is going to let you go! What Davey wants Davey gets," Sinopa put a hand onto her chin as she thought about this new development.

"Besides wouldn't this be better? No more hunting for food, never having to worry about hunter and traps, plus with me we could pull some of the best pranks the world as ever seen!"

"Well I do love a good prank," a smile slowly grew onto her face till it grown to a full out grin. She stuck out her good hand and Puck his hand in hers and they shook on it.

"Well Puck I think this is the start of a good friend ship," and just as that was said they heard the footsteps of David coming back. Just as he opened the door Puck was back to being Owen and Sinopa was back to being a fox.

"Welcome back sir. Did you get everything straightened out," Owen greeted.

"Hello Owen, and yes I gotten everything straightened out, and everything is going as expected. I've also decided on something,"

"And what would that be sir?" Owen questioned with a knowing look on his face.

"I've decided to keep this little fox, she was found on my lands so technically she belongs to me, and I believe I have enough money to properly care for. Right Owen?"

"Of course. I'll make sure that everything will be prepared for her when we get back,"

"Now all we have to do is name her," David thought while trying to think of a good name for his new pet.

"Why not Sinopa, sir?"

"That's an interesting name, does it mean anything?"

"Its Blackfoot native American meaning fox sir, it is also the only female name that popped into my head,"

"I think it's the perfect name. What do you think Pinopa," David put his hand on her head as she reached up and liked his face. Throughout the day whenever Xanatos wasn't looking both Owen and Pinopa would give each other knowing looks as they sense a new chapter in their lives beginning.

THE END

_Ok guys just so were clear I do not approve of people keeping wild animals for pets, it was just for the story and would seem like something David Xanatos's would do. Also would love to make this more than a one shot, but I don't think I'm cut out to do a gargoyle fan fiction. So if anyone out there would like to continue this I give my full permission to do so, all I ask is that you give credit where credit is due._


End file.
